


Crying With Laughter (FemJason/MaleKara)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crying, Crying Jason Todd, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff and Humor, Hormones, Humor, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Male Kara Danvers, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Scents & Smells, Sister-Sister Relationship, Some Humor, Sweet Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: JayKara genderbent pregnantJason-JaneKara- KalThis is about Jane finding out she's pregnant with Kal's baby.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Series: DC Rule 63 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Crying With Laughter (FemJason/MaleKara)

Early in the morning I sat up in my Queen sized bed I shared with Kal. We've lived together our apartment was decent not to small, though it can only fit the two of us. I remember he was holding on to me last night when I had my nightmare, where is Kal anyway. Probably on mission damn I'd wish they'd leave him alone. I looked at my nightstand seeing a picture of us when we we're on our first date. Kal, saved my life, if it hadn't been for him. I'd be on the streets alone. Bruce and I would have probably killed each other. Though I haven't done any kill shots. Thing's are still hard. I sat up yawning I feel so nauseated, tired, and the worst abdominal pain. I put on my red rope and blue slippers, Kal got me for Christmas. Probably just my period. I walked to the bathroom noticing my white streak in my hair. Don't get me wrong it's cool just reminds me of shit I don't exactly want to. I brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom. No period yet. I looked on my phone I already missed my period 6 weeks ago! 

"shit"

I start feeling scared what if I'm pregnant? I start crying which sucks because usually I can control my emotions, but I can't. I stood pulling my pants up. I yawned so sleepy I walked to our small kitchen. I opened the fridge seeing nothing I want to eat and smelling everything. I can feel my breast are tender and swollen. Dammit I need to pee! I ran to the bathroom peeing. I sighed this sucks! I hear the laundry beep. Great exactly what I want to do right now. I rolled my eye's putting my hand on the back of my neck longing for a message. I walked to the bathroom that was also a laundry room. I grabbed the dry clothes. Smelling the dryer sheet. I moved the clothes to my face smiling. Feeling the comfort and loving smell. Which is weird because I usually don't smell it, that well. I folded the clothes one by one and put them in my dresser I shared with, Kal. I would totally panick if I'm pregnant. Really and truly I would be thrilled to be a mom and raise a baby with the man I love. I opened his drawer and notice a box I held it. Then it hit me he's going to PROPOSE!! I screamed shocked quickly putting it back. I laughed joy filling my heart! He's going to propose! I covered my face crying and laughing. I touched my forehead shocked 

"oh! Oh!ah! Shit! Fuck! Wow! I- he! I can't believe this!!"

I need to pee!! I ran to the bathroom again. Ok deep breaths. I put my hand above my chest taking a deep breath. Ok I need to know if I'm pregnant or not because it's driving me crazy. I still can't believe Kal wants to marry me. I put on my jeans and t-shirt with Kal's logo from his suit, that he got me for my birthday. He always spoils me with clothes that are his favorite colors. I looked on the fridge I had not noticed before

-team emerangcy sorry babe I'll be back soon Love you! -

I love him. I took a deep breath and went to the store buying a pregnancy test. I took 3 all positive I took another unbelieving as to what's happening. I stood waiting I feel my eye's swell I popped my knuckles nervous. This breaking me apart. I paced taking a deep breath ok if I'm pregnant then Kal and I will figure this out.. If I'm not then thing's go back to normal. I feel my face drop at the thought of not having a baby. I looked 

"can't this damn thing go any-" 

I froze looking I covered my face crying because it says I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant! I laughed crying finally sinking in. I held it and sat on the toilet. I looked at all of my test I shook my head shocked, scared, happy, joyful a entire mix of emotions 

"I'm gonna have a baby! Oh, shit!" 

I quickly called Barbara we sure as hell have had our differences but she's my sister and I really need someone to give me advice. She answered me my tears still falling. I crossed my knees leaning my hand on my forehead nervous 

-"Barbara Gordon who's this?" 

"Barbie, it's uh it's me, Jane" 

-"Jane? Why are you calling me? Are you crying?" 

"don't judge me, I'm fucking pregnant and my hormones are unpredictable as fuck and a bitch" 

-"it's, ok I understand.. You're pregnant?" 

"yeah, I have fucking Kal to thank for that. I just I don't know how to tell him" 

-"you know he's going to be more than thrilled about you two having a baby. You know if there's ever anything you need Dick and I are just a phone call away. We're all always here for you" 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you" 

-"for what?" 

"for caring and shit I kn-now I just fuck it's hard, really fucking hard. I uh-huh I need to go" 

-"hey, come on now Jane come on now this is the closest I've been to you in a long time. Why don't you just for once listen to me" 

"what the hell, go ahead it's not like anyone else will tell me" 

-"I think you should keep the baby because it's going to be freaking adorable. Plus I need a niece or nephew to spoil. Now I will admit John is certainly not a walk in the park. There's lot's of crying, pain physically and emotionally, but I know that you and Kal are going to be great parents"

I started crying feeling better I moved my hand to my abdomen, knowing Barbara approves and I have my sister back 

I rubbed my abdomen gently "I guess I don't know what the hell to say. I guess thanks for listening to my bullshit and caring about me" 

-"as always and hey don't freak out about this it's all going to be worth it in the end" 

"thanks, Barbie I'll uh talk to you later I guess" 

-"bye, Jane I'll be in touch with you and don't worry" 

"OK buh bye" 

-"see you later, alli-Jane" 

I laughed remembering we'd always used to say that to each other, and then to continue I say "after awhile Barbie-Q" 

She hung up I took a deep breath noticing I never moved my hand. I hear the door open. My heart jumped I need to throw up! I opened the toilet lid throwing up 

"Jane!" 

Kal, bye my side thanks to his power's he held my hair. I stopped Kal grabbed a cloth wiping my face. He touched my cheek both of us sitting on the floor

"hey you ok? What's wrong?" 

"I'm sick and it's all your fucking fault" 

"hate to break it to you babe, but Kryptonians don't really get sick unless you got some kryptonite"

He grinned and carried me bridle style to the bed. I missed this 

"it's still your fault" 

"you just want someone to blame" 

He laid me down "if you expect me to lay here, you're laying with me" 

"as you wish" 

He got in the bed laying next to me he rubbed my cheek 

"this is still your fault" 

"stop saying that you know it's not" 

"no you don't know because it is your fault. Just shut those damn sexy lips of yours and look at me closely" 

He looked in shock that turned to laughter he kissed me.

"I can't believe your pregnant" He lifted my shirt below my chest kissing it. He started crying smiling that made me cry "hey baby, hey little one it's your daddy talking to you" 

I gently rubbed his head he kissed it again 

"I guess this is my fault ah?" 

I shook my head holding my tears back, because it's not something he or I should feel is bad. He kissed me I laughed 

"we're gonna be a family" 

"yeah we are" 

We hugged each other I need to pee I quickly moved from his grasp 

"Jane?" 

"don't move I gotta pee!" 

I ran off as he laughed 

"shut your big ass mouth right now"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to add more details to my stories. I hope you all enjoyed this! If not I sincerely apologize. Oh and thanks for reading!


End file.
